


We are Made up of Stardust

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are connected to the world. We are connected to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Made up of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyulemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/gifts).



Woohyun takes out the equipment of his telescope which Sunggyu gave him for his last birthday. He distractedly screws them on. Sunggyu is preparing the blanket. Then, he takes out another thicker blanket, for cuddling maybe. Sunggyu sits and carefully takes another bag towards him. He puts a thermos down. Curiously, he glances at Woohyun and catches him staring at him. He smiles. They’ve been together for the longest time but Woohyun can’t help but blush.

“Hurry,” Sunggyu encourages.

Woohyun places the telescope ahead of them and then sits down with Sunggyu. His fingers inch their way closer to Sunggyu’s hand until he places it on top of his aim. In this early evening, Woohyun thinks Sunggyu looks beautiful so he says it. Sunggyu laughs.

When he stops laughing, Sunggyu looks into Woohyun’s dark eyes. He whispers, “I know.”

“Say, Sunggyu,” Woohyun begins. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Sunggyu sweeps away his long caramel hair from his eyes and pats his hair down. He always fixes his hair when he’s getting anxious, or when it’s simply too long.

“Don’t bother.”

He blows the hot cocoa he poured onto the cap of the thermos. He hands it to Woohyun so he can search his bag to take out the food.

Woohyun frowns at the cocoa. “Don’t you want anything from me?”

After taking the pack of marshmallows, he takes a long look at Woohyun. He puts his hand out to take the cocoa back. It’s as if he heard nothing. He drops the little marshmallows into the cocoa. He takes little sips in between looking up into the sky.

Sunggyu is fussy with his food. Woohyun knows that. So he nudges his boyfriend only when he’s not taking his sips.

“Stop it.”

Woohyun continues nudging him.

“I’m going to be your gift,” he playfully says.  Sunggyu laughs.

Woohyun promises. “I’ll pluck out a star from the sky for you.”

Sunggyu only frowns at him.

It gives Woohyun an idea though. He takes a look up. There’s a star faintly shining in the east. He takes another look using the telescope.

“I can name this star after you.”

Sunggyu snorts placing the cup of cocoa down and moves closer to Woohyun. “Let me see.”

After taking a long look, Sunggyu sits back down. He takes a bite on the sandwich he took out earlier. “I don’t want you to do that.”

“Why?” Woohyun asks looking up at the star again through his telescope.

“It’s a waste of money.”

“It doesn’t cost that much.”

“It’s not a star and it wouldn’t matter if you name it. No one would care. Inhabitants of that planet wouldn’t care what inhabitants of another planet name it.”

Curiously, Woohyun looks back at him. He takes his bag and takes out a chart. “Are you sure it’s not a star?” He asks while checking where the star is and if it already has a name.

“It’s a planet.”

“Is it Mars?” Woohyun looks at the chart again. “I don’t think you can see planets at this hour yet. It’s surely not Venus.”

Exasperatedly, Sunggyu says again, “It’s a planet.”

Woohyun looks back at him expectantly.

“I don’t need a gift, Woohyun.”

“What is this about? You were happy a while ago,” Woohyun gently asks taking a seat beside him.

Sunggyu sighs.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s not you.”

Woohyun holds his hand. “Then, what is it?”

“It’s a planet,” Sunggyu says frowning again.

A bubble of laughter comes out of Woohyun. “I’m sorry. I won’t argue with you again.”

“You’re not listening, Woohyun. It’s a planet.”

“Okay. Okay,” Woohyun says dismissively reaching out to give Sunggyu a kiss on the mouth.

“Stop it!” Sunggyu cries. He says pleadingly, “It’s a planet.”

Woohyun nods. Maybe he should break up with Sunggyu, he thinks. He didn’t realize his boyfriend could be crazy.

They say nothing after a while. When Sunggyu visibly calms down taking another bite on the sandwich, Woohyun asks, “Are you okay now?”

“It’s a planet,” Sunggyu says sighing. “I should know.”

“I’m not arguing.”

“I used to live there.”

Woohyun laughs. Sunggyu glares at him. Woohyun stops laughing.

Woohyun asks, eyes widening at him, “You’re kidding right?”

Sunggyu’s glare intensifies.

“You’re not kidding.”

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu begins. “Do you love me?”

It takes Woohyun a pause and then, he answers, “Yeah.”

“You don’t sound too sure.”

“Come on, Sunggyu.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you love me no matter what?”

Woohyun huffs. “You know, if you’re keeping a big secret from me like this and I’ve known you since we were in kindergarten, shouldn’t I be the one angry?”

“It’s not like I can bring it up casually. What did you want me to say? ‘Hey Woohyun, guess what? I’m actually an alien but I’m not like the ones you see on TV.’ How would you react to that?”

Grabbing the blanket, Woohyun inches closer to Sunggyu. He whispers, “I guess it’s not a thing you can trust me with that I wouldn’t freak out.”

Sunggyu sighs. “This was coming. It’s only a matter of time. I didn’t picture it like this though.”

“So are you a timelord?”

Sunggyu glares at him.

“What? Shouldn’t you tell me more about this?” Woohyun defends. “It’s not everyday a simple person can say, ‘my boyfriend is actually an alien and it’s like everything I knew about him was a lie.’”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you have powers like Do Minjoon?”

Sunggyu deflates and covers more of his body with the blanket. “No.”

Woohyun smiles at him but he can’t see.

“I guess I’m not really a freak nor am I cool.”

“You’re Sunggyu and that’s enough for Woohyun.”

Sunggyu laughs. “You really have a way with words.”

“Thank you,” Woohyun says as he reaches out for Sunggyu’s hand. He holds it tighter and squeezes it. “If it’s the only thing I can give, I’ll try my best with it.”

Looking up, they realize it has become darker because more stars are out.

Sighing, Sunggyu begins, “It’s a far away planet. I didn’t know the light would ever reach in this one.”

“You don’t need to tell me if it’s hard. I can wait.”

“No,” Sunggyu answers him turning to Woohyun. “I’ve always wanted to tell you this.”

Woohyun slowly nods for him to continue.

Sunggyu takes his hand from Woohyun and reaches out to touch Woohyun’s face. It’s cold but Woohyun tries not to flinch and instead, closes his eyes and leans more into the touch.

“The only thing I can do,” Sunggyu says softly. It’s almost a whisper but it is enough that Woohyun opens his eyes to attention. Sunggyu shows his hands palms up. Immediately, they glow a bright yellow light. Woohyun smiles.

“Flower gleam and glow,” Woohyun starts singing.

Sunggyu closes his hands turning them into fists. He huffs and takes his empty bag stomping as he leaves.

“Sunggyu!” Woohyun cries. “I’m sorry!”

He stands up as well following after Sunggyu. “I’m sorry!” he continues shouting after him. “I was just joking!” Soon, Sunggyu is out the park and Woohyun is torn to go after Sunggyu because he knows he can’t leave their things. It’s not a private park, after all.

Monday comes and Woohyun looks everywhere for Sunggyu but it is obvious to him that Sunggyu doesn’t want to see him.

“Have you seen Sunggyu?” he asks Sungjong.

“He was here a while ago.” Sungjong looks around. “Maybe he went to the library?”

Woohyun knows Sunggyu isn’t in the library. He already looked for him there.

He goes to the toilet to wash his face; to think. As he sighs after a few more splashes, he hears someone crying. He peers down the aisle of cubicles. Just as he tries to crouch down, the door opens so he has to go to the urinal to pretend peeing.

“Oh! Hey Woohyun!” a boy greets him.

Woohyun turns to look and it’s Howon.

“I heard you’re looking for Sunggyu,” he says conversationally. Woohyun doesn’t speak trying to look busy with his ‘business.’

“Did you fight?”

Woohyun moves back to the sink to ‘wash his hands.’

“Sunggyu and I applied to the same university.”

Woohyun’s jaw tightens but he keeps his temper in check.

“Have you filled out any forms yet?” he keeps on taunting. “Oh, maybe you’re still busy kicking balls around.” Howon zips up and moves to the next sink to Woohyun. He opens the faucet and menacingly whispers closely, “I heard Sunggyu broke up with you. Watch yourself.”

Howon leaves that instant but not without looking back at Woohyun and smirking.

Woohyun sighs in relief after the door closes. He looks at himself in the mirror. Then, he remembers someone was crying. There is no more crying. He proceeds to look down the cubicles but there are no feet on either of the cubicles.

“Funny,” he mutters to himself.

He runs a hand through his hair. “Where are you, Sunggyu?”

It’s weeks and weeks that pass and Woohyun can only steal glances at Sunggyu. Everyone seems to start being protective of him. Woohyun wouldn’t complain, he would’ve actually been grateful because Sunggyu is precious, if only they weren’t protecting him from Woohyun.

Woohyun would only so much approach Sungjong or Dongwoo in the cafeteria or wherever but they would abruptly move away from him.

Woohyun would approach Sunggyu when he’s taking something out of his locker and Sungyeol would loudly call him back, with a terrible excuse. He wouldn’t go to Sungyeol but upon hearing Woohyun’s name, Sunggyu’s eyes would go big and he would run away.

“Great,” Woohyun says through gritted teeth. “Thanks, Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol smiles at him patting his shoulder.

“When you’re hunting your prey, it’s best advised to not scare them.”

Woohyun shoves the taller kid to the side. “Leave me alone.”

It’s dismissal time and Woohyun plans to wait for Sunggyu in the front gate. He sees Sunggyu’s bike and a smile creeps into his face.

Sunggyu can’t possibly be an alien, he thinks. He’s too human to be. No one has been good at being human and just being as Sunggyu.

He places a chain with a little bell and a charm on the right handle. Sunggyu is right handed and Sunggyu likes Ironman.

Because Ironman is human.

It should have hit him before, Woohyun realizes. Sunggyu likes Ironman because he is human and ‘big man in a suit of armor… take that away and what was he?’ – a mechanic.

“Please accept my gift!”

Snapping out from his thoughts, he almost involuntarily turns around to search for who said that. He sees Sunggyu. A girl is bowing infront of him with a box wrapped in glittery gift wrapping. Woohyun sees Sunggyu smiling as he bows in return accepting the gift.

“Happy birthday!” she blurts out loudly before rushing off with her giggling friends. As soon as they run off, Sunggyu proceeds walking and Woohyun hides.

As soon as he has hidden himself, he realizes how much of an idiot he is because he was supposed to talk to Sunggyu.

It’s not actually Sunggyu’s birthday. His birthday is on a Saturday. And Woohyun is annoyed.

Woohyun calls Myungsoo because Sungjong turned off his phone and Dongwoo keeps giving him excuses.

“Hello?”

“Myungsoo, I have a favor to ask.”

“If it’s about Sunggyu, I’m not sure I can help.”

“And why not?”

Woohyun can hear Myungsoo sigh. “Sunggyu said you insulted him while you were having sex.”

Feeling himself heat up, he shouted to the other line, “How can Sunggyu tell you that?” A vein to his head is pulsing and he feels it signaling a big migraine upcoming. “We haven’t even–,” he says more to himself before he can stop himself.

Myungsoo asks in shock, “You haven’t?”

Woohyun groans.

“Oh,” Myungsoo exclaims. “He said that he was opening up to you and you just…”

“Myungsoo,” Woohyun hisses. “I’m going to kill you.”

“No, no,” Myungsoo says soothingly. “I’ll help you. I’m sure you just had a misunderstanding.”

After a long pause, and audible shuffling on Woohyun’s line, he says, “Okay, I have an idea.”

***

Woohyun waits on top of the stairs as Myungsoo instructs Sunggyu when to take a step.

“It’s dark in here,” Myungsoo says absentmindedly.

“Good to know we’re on the same boat,” Sunggyu says laughing.

“Sorry,” Myungsoo says rubbing Sunggyu’s arm. He holds Sunggyu’s hand tighter hiding behind Sunggyu when he catches Woohyun’s icy glare. Myungsoo adds nervously, “You can’t take off the blind fold yet though.”

Woohyun signs with his hands for Myungsoo to go. He looks like he’s telling a stray cat to go away but Myungsoo doesn’t bother complaining.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu calls out as he notices the hands leaving him.

The door closes from below and Sunggyu takes off the blind fold in panic. “Myungsoo?”

Just then, Woohyun grabs his arms and turns the taller boy towards him. His height is a disadvantage and he can’t lean his forehead down so he chooses to slam their bodies and hug Sunggyu tight. He whispers into Sunggyu’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

Sunggyu struggles to free himself but Woohyun doesn’t let go.

“Please hear me out. Please.”

Sunggyu stills. He doesn’t return the hug.

Reluctantly, Woohyun lets go but he grabs onto Sunggyu’s arms again. “I’m sorry, Sunggyu. I’m sorry.”

“Is that all you can say?”

Sunggyu is looking at the floor and Woohyun hates the sad feeling in the absence of the tension a while ago.

He takes a big breath. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that,” Sunggyu tells Woohyun’s shoes.

“I don’t really know what else to say. In my head, it’s been an eternity since I’ve seen you and I thought I had so much to say but right now…”

Sunggyu finishes for him. “It’s all you can say.”

Woohyun nods.

“Can I go now?”

“No!” Woohyun shouts and Sunggyu flinches. He wraps his arms around Sunggyu, tiptoeing to entangle his hands in the caramel hair. “No,” he whispers this time. “Please don’t leave me. Please forgive me,” he cries.

“Woohyun…”

“Yes?”

“I can’t breathe.”

Rushing off of him, he whispers repeatedly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Stop. You already said that.”

Sunggyu takes a moment to look around the room. It’s dark but there’s a light on the table, where flowers were also on a glass. There are mismatched plates, spoons and forks, and glasses on the table as well as food covered in plastic wrap.

Woohyun shyly takes a chair out.

“Happy birthday,” he says gently.

Sunggyu smiles.

“It’s not actually my birthday.”

Woohyun frowns.

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you.”

Sunggyu takes a seat across from the chair Woohyun pulled out. “Isn’t your mom going to get angry you moved the furniture?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Looking up, Sunggyu notices the glow in the dark stars. “I haven’t seen those before,” he says pointing at them.

“I put them because they remind me of you. I missed you and I couldn’t go to sleep.”

Sunggyu nods giving his attention to the banchan.

“So, it’s not your birthday?” Woohyun prompts. He says after a while when Sunggyu doesn’t answer, “When is your birthday?”

“Next year,” he says then chewing loudly on the crunchy eggplant.

“Would you mind explaining?”

“This planet revolves too fast so my birthday comes after every three years.”

Woohyun nods. “That’s why you look so cute,” he says to himself but he sees Sunggyu’s cheeks redden. “And your parents?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu answers playing with the kimchi, poking it so more spice cover the cabbage. “We flew before the planet blew up.”

“Blew up? Are there people after you?”

Sunggyu smiles at Woohyun’s concern. “No. It’s just the way of the universe.”

Woohyun blinks.

“Are you disappointed? You imagine too much. Everyone imagines too much.”

“I’m–”

“Don’t say it.”

Woohyun closes his mouth tightly biting his lower lip.

“I didn’t get to show you,” Sunggyu says looking up again at the stars. They don’t glow in the presence of the lamp light on the table. “Can you turn this off?” he asks. Woohyun mutely obliges.

Sunggyu holds his hands up close to Woohyun.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s not yet,” Sunggyu says. He turns his hands slightly and Woohyun can see something twinkling. He blinks and soon, there are more twinkling little dots in different hue and colors amidst the bright yellow glow.

Woohyun tries touching them with his finger but Sunggyu moves his hands away before it can come close.

“No. It’s going to melt you.”

Stunned, Woohyun asks, “What?”

“The glow is corrosive.”

“But,” Woohyun stammers. “But… we hold hands and you touch me, nothing happens.”

“It’s not my hands. It’s the glow it gives. My body is like yours, mostly carbon, ammonia, phosphorus, iron, silicon… but my hands.”

Woohyun grabs Sunggyu’s hand by the wrist and looks at it in its glow-less pale form. From the faint light of the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, Sunggyu’s hand looks yellow-green. Woohyun guides it towards his face.

“I don’t care what you’re made of.”

Sunggyu smiles.

“Thanks for coming all the way here,” Woohyun says.

“It wasn’t for you.”

“Then you can’t deny that this must be fate.”

Woohyun grins and it infects Sunggyu.

Sunggyu pauses after a moment. “Stars and planets blow up and rocks crash so we can be together?”

Woohyun nods distractedly enjoying Sunggyu’s hand on his cheek.

“But Woohyun, we’re made up of the same things,” Sunggyu says tracing his thumb across Woohyun’s cheek.

“We’re made up of stardust.”


End file.
